


I Didn't Crash!

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Louams, if you squint.
Relationships: James (Walking Dead: Suffer The Children) & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Kudos: 3





	I Didn't Crash!

James watched as everyone grabbed a sled and started to get them situated at the start of the hill. He looked down at his own sled in his hands. He's never done this before, and he's quite nervous he's going to fall and crash and break something. James didn't want to make a fool out of himself. 

"Jamie! Whatcha doing all the way over here? We're all lining up."

Louis makes his way over to where James was having his anxiety attack. Well he more like waddled his way over, snow gets in the way you know. 

"We're about to have an epic race. It's going to be awesome!"

A race? Oh god, oh fuck. Not a race. How is he supposed to keep everyone in the dark about him not knowing how to sled if they have to race each other. Everyone's going to see him fail. James felt his panic rise again.

"Hey, what's wrong, JamJam?" Seems like Louis can see the panic.

"I-I don't know how to sled." James whispered.

He was waiting for laughter, a mean comment, something along those lines. What he didn't intend for was for none of that to happen.

"Oh well that's fine. I could teach you how."

"Wha?" 

"Yeah, I can totally teach you. Can also give you secret techniques, but shhh, don't tell the others I have secret techniques."

James was floored. He for sure thought he'd get made fun of. But instead he's being offered help. This is new. And different. Good, but different.

"You'd, you'd do that?"

"Yeah," Louis grins. "I get to show off my awesome sledding abilities, while also hanging out with you? I'd never turn that down." He winks.

Bro bro bro, turn down the charm. James can only handle so much. Oh and now he's blushing. Look at what you've done Louis. Anyway, James stammers out a response in the positive, so Louis takes him over to a spot where they can sled.

Louis starts to talk James through the magic of sledding, how to move the sled, and how to not die. After sometime they both get onto the sled, James in front, Louis in the back. 

"Alright, let's see those new skills in action, Jamester!"

They push down the hill, and James did all the things Louis told him to do to avoid crashing into trees and whatnot. They make it to the bottom of the hill where it seems like a snowball war broke out. 

"Hey, I did it! I actually did it." James turned to Louis with a grin.

The dreadhead was wearing his own grin. "You did! See I told you I had mad skills."

"Yeah. You do."

Them smiling at each other was cut off by James getting pelted in the face by a snowball.


End file.
